


Welcome Home

by BrandNewWings



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff and Smut, He Tian’s neck kink, Just Sex, M/M, Mo Guanshan being a brat, Mo Guanshan’s praise kink, NSFW, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet He Tian, Tianshan - Freeform, hardly any plot, how do I write it again, idek how this happened, its been so long since I’ve written smut, mafia boss He Tian, possessive he tian, sorta subspace, they’re in their mid twenties early thirties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: He Tian’s come home from a three month long “business trip”. The front door isn’t even closed yet when He Tian slings a grouchy Mo over his shoulder and makes a beeline to their bedroom.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan, He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 715





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t even gonna be flat out smut but here we are. I haven’t written smut in ages, so here’s to hoping you sinners like it. 🥃 
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr!
> 
> @BrandNewWings

He’s home.

He Tian’s come home from a three month long “business trip”. The front door isn’t even closed yet when He Tian slings a grouchy Mo over his shoulder and makes a beeline to their bedroom.

Hardly any words are exchanged between them as their clothes are discarded. Whatever they want to say is spoken through their actions.

He Tian doesn’t hold back and draws out every climax Mo has. The redhead keens, eyes rolling back when his orgasm finally hits. He Tian keeps going back and forth between gentle and tender to rough and nasty. He praises Mo and whispers filthy promises he fully intends to keep. He Tian’s words make the redhead’s face blush brightly from embarrassment, but He Tian knows Mo enjoys them. Mo likes it when He Tian presses his lips to his ear and lets out those rough moans and grunts, when He Tian begs for Mo, and recalls everything he’s doing to Mo in vivid detail. He Tian is shameless and does not care.

“You like that, baby? Yeah?” He Tian asks. “God, you make me feel so good. I love you so much - fuck! I want to engrave myself into you, so your body will only want mine. Make you remember this every time you sit. Make you limp when you walk. Think only of me. Look only at me.”

“Oh yeah? Well - Hah...shit! Baby, right there! Just like that! Oh fuck...! So good... Don’t you fucking stop, or I’ll kill you...!” Mo pants like a bitch in heat. Drool pools at the bottom of Mo’s chin. He Tian knows Mo’s body better than Mo himself. He’s memorized every tell and knows how to drive Mo mad with a snap of his hips. Despite that, Mo always finds a way to be a brat and push He Tian’s buttons. “I-I could alwa-hays go down to the red - fuck! - light district and have the - uh! - same results.”

He Tian stills his movements. Mo catches his breath for a second before a large hand grips his throat, and Mo’s face is shoved into the mattress. His ass hikes up, and He Tian plunges inside him, hitting Mo’s prostate dead on. If Mo thought He Tian was being rough before, then he is having a fucking revelation now. 

“Make no mistake, Little Mo, no one else can make you feel good like this,” He Tian says in a cold, threatening voice. The grip on Mo’s neck squeezes.

Mo’s mind becomes light from the choking. Tears fall from his eyes. He claws at the sheets, but He Tian has him pinned down.

“No one else can fuck you like this,” He Tian lets go of Mo’s throat and tangles that same hand into Mo’s hair. He Tian yanks Mo back until his back’s arched forward. 

“No one else can satisfy you like this,” as soon as those words leave He Tian’s lips, an intense climax slams through Mo’s body. His tongue hangs out through his ragged breathing. “So you can try to fuck someone else, but you will always come back to me.”

He Tian releases Mo’s hair and grabs his jaw instead. He forces Mo to look into his eyes.

“You can try to run from me, but I will always find you. Stealing the heart of a mafia boss is a heavy offense. You cannot escape me, Little Mo,” He Tian presses their lips together.

A hard shiver races down Mo’s spine. He Tian’s possessive side usually comes out during angry, make-up sex, but occasionally during times like this, a little goading is all it takes to get He Tian going. 

The couple’s night of passion has only begun. They lose count of how many times they cum. 

Mo leaves wicked scratches down He Tian’s back and cries that he can’t take anymore, but He Tian proves him wrong each time. It’s like He Tian’s determined to make Mo crazy and scream as loud as he can so everyone can hear them. 

“That’s it, baby. Don’t hold back. Hah...! Scream - cry for me. I’m here. Let it all go and let me take care of you. Fuh...! I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. Hah...! Don’t fight it. Give it to me. That’s it...! Yes, baby, fuck! Cum for me! Just like that. So beautiful when you cum. You’re clenching all around me... Oh fuck...! Good boy. Fucking good boy...baby,” He Tian begs Mo with his wrecked and gravelly voice. 

His thrusts become wild and erratic, fingers gripping Mo’s hips tight, but those words are spoken as softly as He Tian can manage. He’s crooning. The contrast of rough and gentle makes Mo’s head dizzy and pushes him over the edge again instantaneously. 

He Tian’s exhale shudders as he cums deep inside Mo. His hips slow down but never stop thrusting. Each pulse from his orgasm rocks He Tian further inside Mo. Long, low groans escape He Tian’s throat. He kisses up Mo’s spine.

“So good for me, baby...,” He Tian reaches around Mo and strokes his cock back to life. Mo whines at the sensitivity but doesn’t utter the safe word. His hips lift by reflex. “Good boy.”

He Tian always gets the biggest pleasure from getting Mo off. Watching his lover come undone because of him alone makes He Tian so high in euphoria. The man wants more of it. To really send his lover higher and higher.

The last time Mo cums that night, he’s floating for who knows how long. Mo is left in a daze. His eyes are glazed over and thinks about nothing - mind entirely blank. Mo can’t move his body even if he wants to. It’s sore and oh so fatigued. His heart’s beating quickly yet he’s calm. Mo can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt so sated and relaxed. Not a single problem plagues his mind. Mo’s anxieties are locked away for the time being. He understands how people can get addicted to sex. Especially if it involves his lover.

Reality comes back to Mo little by little. He finds himself clean with the covers draped over him. He Tian is there beside Mo, tracing every love bite and bruise on Mo’s skin with gentle fingers. 

“I love you,” He Tian murmurs and nuzzles Mo’s shoulder. He leaves soft kisses every so often.

Despite how exhausted He Tian must be, Mo somehow knows that the man is in full protective mode. Mo clearly can’t move a muscle and is still in a daze. He’s defenseless in the unlikely case of something happening. Mo is dependent on He Tian to keep him safe, and the bastard gets a high from that too! This is He Tian’s favorite part after sex. His independent fox becomes momentarily domesticated and docile. He feels needed and would literally be purring if capable to do so.

The fact that He Tian did this to the notorious Mo GuanShan ignites a swell of pride and content as well as fondness. He has been away for three long months, and He Tian is determined to make up for lost time.

“Welcome home,” Mo mumbles.

“I’m home,” He Tian chuckles and cradles his lover close.


End file.
